


¡Lucha! Tomo 5 (Traducción finalizada)

by Jewel25



Series: Traducción [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewel25/pseuds/Jewel25
Summary: Tomo especial que contiene dos pequeños extras.
Series: Traducción [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896847
Comments: 67
Kudos: 242





	1. Chapter 1

A pesar de que no lo habían golpeado a él, Moochan rápidamente inclinó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros hasta hacerse un pequeña y temblorosa bolita. El que fue golpeado solo estaba mirando en silencio a **Hwang** **Ik** **-joong** , el hombre que era su padre y quien simplemente estaba frente a él, levantando la cabeza y respirando entrecortadamente.

Su rostro estaba caliente cuando levantó los puños en alto y gritó: **"Hwang** **Sang** **-chan ¿Vas a seguirte rebelando contra mí? ¿¡Eh!?"**

Como de costumbre, el puño del hombre parecía no tener destino ni lugar favorito para atacar. Al principio, le había golpeado en la mejilla, luego lo hizo en la sien y finalmente provocó un desastre significativo en el centro de su cara. Moochan, aterrorizado, cerró los ojos tan fuerte como pudo y se sostuvo los brazos con sus manitas temblorosas. Sin embargo, el simple hecho de cerrar los ojos no pudo detener el sonido de la carne aplastada y de los huesos rotos. Quería cerrar sus oídos, levantando sus dedos y enterrándolos en su piel porque era de verdad muy espeluznante, _pero ni siquiera tenía el coraje para hacerlo._ Todo lo que pudo conseguir fue doblar la cabeza hacia abajo y esperar.

Solo esperar...

Sang-chan no pudo soportar la violencia que se derramó sin razón contra su cuerpo y cayó al suelo en un instante... Lo llevaron al baño para evitar los ojos de otras personas, por lo que el lugar donde finalmente se dio por vencido había sido contra las baldosas de mármol y junto a un inodoro. Hizo un sonido bastante pesado porque su cabeza se estampó, como si fuera una roca, y sorprendido por esto Moochan abrió los ojos involuntariamente aunque luego los cerró otra vez a toda velocidad: _El rostro de_ _Sang_ _-chan estaba tan desordenado que era difícil reconocer a primera vista si le había roto la nariz o la boca_. La sangre que fluía de su barbilla, goteaba a través de las grietas hasta hacer un charco impresionante y por consiguiente, la imagen había quedado atrapada en el campo de su visión y permaneció como una fotografía permanentemente. Dos manos, que estaban abrazando un pequeño torso, temblaron, y de pronto Moochan apretó también los dientes y se mordió. Aunque cerró los ojos tan duro como pudo, sus pestañas estaban mojadas debido a todas las lágrimas que ya había derramado. _¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado en ese estado tan lamentable?_ Y tan pronto como terminaron los golpes unilaterales y se hizo el silencio, su padre se calmó y solo se escuchó el silbido de su propia respiración descompensada. De vez en cuando se mezclaban malas palabras dichas a modo de susurros y también, algunas pisadas que no coincidían con el ambiente. Miró a Sang-chan, que estaba boca abajo hablando solo:

**"Solo era... Una puta de bar ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?"**

Por último, Ikjung se dio la vuelta y pateó el estómago de Sangchan con muchísima rabia hasta tronarle una costilla. Moochan, que estaba temblando detrás de ellos dos, casi se derrumbó sobre su asiento cuando se encontró con Ik-jung, quien de repente se dio la vuelta, acercándose tan rápido hacia él que incluso la saliva se le atoró en la garganta...   
Su padre, que se había estado moviendo con mucha ira, de pronto agarró el hombro de Moochan y lo arrastró lejos de allí igual a si fuera un muñequito. El cuerpo de Moochan, cuyos pies estaban torcidos mientras lo sacaban de repente, se tambaleó de un lado para otro desordenadamente aunque por supuesto, no parecía querer detenerse ni mirar atrás ni una sola vez. _Moochan corrigió rápidamente la postura de su cuerpo y lo siguió para no caerse._

Cuando salieron del baño, los hombres, que estaban vestidos con trajes negros y que vigilaban todavía el exterior, se inclinaron profundamente ante él para mostrarle sus respetos incluso aunque Ik-joong, que había pasado junto a ellos casi corriendo, no les había prestado ni la más mínima de su atención. De repente se detuvo ante la imagen de una mujer, vestida brillantemente con un traje negro y tacones altos. Moochan intentó mirarla y notó que, aunque estaba temblando levemente, su rostro era más brillante que su ropa y tan bonito que ni siquiera se notaba completamente los antiguos rastros de humedad.

**"Yun** **Eunbi** **... Ni una palabra al respecto. Acompaña a mi hijo y nos veremos más tarde en el club. ¿Entendido?"**

**"Sí jefe."**

**"** **Eunbi** **..."**

**"Shhh."**

Uno de los delgados dedos de Eunbi cubrió suavemente sus labios. Moochan no pudo escupir todas las palabras que quería decirle y se las tragó como si fueran agua. Moochan no tuvo más remedio que mirar hacia atrás y tocar su boca varias veces igual a si estuviera intentando recuperar su centro, _pero las palabras que se pasó no regresaron nunca_. pareció hundirse en la oscuridad. Debería decirle a su padre que no quería asistir al evento como compañero de Eunbi. Además, él conoce bien que Eunbi no estaba allí porque le agradara estarlo... Pero los labios helados siguieron sin moverse.

Agarrándose de las manos y fingiendo ser hermanos, pasaron el largo pasillo y varias puertas grandes antes de aparecer en un espacioso salón de banquetes. El salón, donde la fiesta está en pleno apogeo, tiene una sensación infantil ya que la decoración no es linda en comparación con el gran tamaño y el lujoso interior. Sería así porque después de todo, _los protagonistas de la fiesta eran niños pequeños que estaban a punto de ingresar a la escuela primaria_. Esta es una de esas fiestas en donde ellos y sus familias tenían la oportunidad de interactuar entre ellos.

Ik-joong no fue directamente al salón de banquetes, sino que se quedó quieto y miró a su alrededor. Mientras tanto, Moochan había olvidado por un momento que estaba aterrorizado y miró a la gente sin comprender lo que pasaba ¿Es por qué seguía en shock por lo ocurrido con su hermano? Niños, adultos, las tres cuartas partes del lugar estaban llenas de gente que reía y charlaba y que además, eran tan poco realistas que se sentía como si estuviera viendo un programa de televisión.   
Ikjoong se aproximó hasta él y le dio fuerza a la mano que comenzó a sostener el hombro de Moochan. _Era demasiado fácil para una mano de ese tamaño presionar los huesos de un niño hasta casi destrozarlos_. Después de apenas tragar el sonido de un gemido, Moochan asintió mientras miraba hacia la derecha y notaba la manera tan asustada en la que Eunbi retrocedía. Su padre no emitió ningún sonido de su boca, pero su voz, la que ocupó con su hermano, se quedó en su oído como un hechizo constante. Papá, a quien conocía bien, _siempre estaba enojado._ Era esa clase de persona que de repente gritaba como un rayo en un momento inesperado y a veces estaba por allí, sonriendo. Una persona así, a menudo golpeaba a la gente tanto como quisiera y luego iba y rompía cosas utilizando sus propias palmas. Como lo hizo hoy, lo había hecho igual durante incontables días y Moochan, que solo solo tenía ocho años y que no sabía exactamente sobre los problemas que tenía su padre, _estaba considerablemente muerto de miedo debido a él._ Hwang Ik-joong, ocupaba un puesto muy alto en una empresa. El hombre siempre estuvo lleno de gente de rostros duros vistiendo trajes negros y se sentía como si fuera un rey entre todos ellos. Incluso en casa, era la persona más alta y más imponente. _Sus órdenes eran ley_. Por ejemplo, cinco minutos antes de que su padre regresara a casa, su madre y toda la familia tenían que salir para esperarlo. Y cuando el auto llegaba frente a ellos, siempre se concentraban en mirar su expresión dentro de la ventanilla sombreada del auto... Por si era un **mal** día o uno **peor**.

**"¡Hwang Moo-chan! Estúpido... En lugar de quedarte quieto, deberías ir a saludar a todos."**

Moochan se estremeció, caminando torpemente junto a su padre como si sus piernas fueran de madera. Cuando finalmente llegaron frente a otros hombres, ambas palmas estaban mojadas y heladas como un cubito de hielo. _Su padre tiró del hombro de Moochan y lo empujó hacia el frente de otro niño:_

**"Este es mi hijo. Es un placer decir que es un joven Alfa muy atento y comprometido que seguramente se llevará bien con el suyo. Realmente agradecería que su Kang-i pudiera ser su amigo".**

**"... Hola."**

Se le puso la piel de gallina hasta la coronilla debido a la cara sonriente y la mano que golpeaba tiernamente la cabeza del niño extraño. _Era algo que nunca antes había visto de parte de su padre..._ Moochan saludó al niño con una voz lenta y luego, simplemente retrocedió. Era bien sabido que el niño de rostro regordete era **Lee Kang,** y parecía natural que Ik-joong fuera dulce con él y dijera cosas bastante bonitas. Kang era hijo de una gran familia por lo que de alguna manera, aunque su padre no se lo hubiera pedido, _era evidente que tenía que estar con él._

Sus ojos redondos miraron a Moochan mientras lo saludaba y, cuando la mirada molesta se enfrentó a sus pestañas largas y claras, un sudor frío golpeó su espalda de un modo escalofriante.

**"Ya sé quién eres"**

Como si pudiera escuchar el sonido de un engranaje en su cabeza, las grandes pupilas de Moochan esta vez apuntaron hacia arriba, precisamente hacia su cabello...

**"¿Me conoces?"**

**"** **Ujum** **. Ven."**

Kang, que escupió una oración bastante corta con un acento sorprendentemente similar al suyo, solamente sonrió y comenzó a correr hacia algún lugar desconocido. Tal vez, esperando jugar con él. Ik-joong, que estaba mirando la figura en silencio, rápidamente sacó a Moochan de sus propios pensamientos con malas palabras y un golpe en la nuca:

**"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Date prisa y síguelo!"**

**"¡Sí!"**

Dijo su respuesta por reflejo y después corrió tras el pequeño Kang. Sin embargo _¡Era bastante difícil ponerse al día con él!_ Aunque pensó que era más grande que los niños de su edad, resultó que Kang era incluso un poco más bajito que él. Parecía una ardilla voladora, porque extendía los brazos como si eso le sirviera para tener más velocidad mientras zigzagueaba y daba vueltas a su alrededor. Moochan, que perdió a Kang varias veces en un segundo, gimió mientras intentaba tomar un nuevo respiro. Sin embargo, a medida que el rostro de su padre se distorsionaba gradualmente, se puso nervioso y se olvidó de jugar. Su visión se puso considerablemente borrosa y sus manos temblaban y temblaban sin control... De alguna manera, tenía que agarrar a Kang para acercarse y hablar con él.

Moochan jadeó y extendió los dedos, intentando tomar el borde del dobladillo ondeante del niño porque la ropa que usaba Kang, era un diseño común de traje de _marinerito_ y la parte posterior de la chaqueta era más larga que la parte delantera. Como si fuera una cuerda, lo sujetó con tanta fuerza como pudo y tiró de ella para que lo pudiera escuchar... Sin embargo, junto con el sonido de la tela rasgándose, la cara de Kang, mirando hacia atrás estaba llena de molestia.

**"¡Déjame!"**

Al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Moochan, Kang tiraba con fuerza de su dobladillo hacia su propio cuerpo.

Y fue cuando Moochan tiró de la ropa en la dirección opuesta una última vez que **"** **trash** **"** , la costura estalló en un sonido intenso que incluso le soltó un par de botoncitos. La pequeña manga del traje de marinerito estaba toda tirada y dejaba expuesto su hombro. Afortunadamente Kang llevaba ropa interior, pero igual era vergonzoso.

Ik-joong, que había llegado antes de que Moochan dijera que **lo sentía** , le aplastó el hombro por detrás: **"¡Hwang Moo-chan, discúlpate de inmediato! Kang-ah, lo siento mucho. ¿Dónde están tus padres? Tengo que decirles por separado lo avergonzado que estoy".**

No pudo ver la cara que había hecho Kang porque su papá le obligaba a hacer una reverencia, presionando su espalda lo suficientemente fuerte como para inclinarse hasta la cintura. Todo lo que podía observar era la punta de los zapatitos de Kang y poco después, Kang corrió a algún lugar de nuevo así que ya no puedo hacer nada más al respecto. Sin embargo, _la mano que presionaba su cabeza no desapareció._ Moochan se mordió el labio inferior, todavía con la espalda doblada y por supuesto, la imagen de su hermano destrozado dando vueltas en su cabeza. Cuando pensó que podría ser así con él también, sus manos y pies temblaron y el interior de sus párpados comenzó a sentirse muy caliente.

**"Estúpido hijo de puta, lo arruinaste de nuevo. Vamos a casa también."**

Después de gruñir, Ik-joong recogió la mano que aplastó la espalda de Moochan y comenzó a hablar con una voz ruidosa que nunca antes había escuchado. Moochan mantuvo su postura durante mucho tiempo, con el cuerpo tembloroso y se dejó guiar hasta que se toparon con alguien más... Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue Ik-joong, que sonreía frente a un hombre que probablemente era el padre de Kang, porque se parecían demasiado. Luego, se volvió lentamente hacia un lado y notó a Kang, llorando junto a una persona que parecía ser su madre. Ella miraba cuidadosamente la ropa de Kang y le consolaba diciendo que iba a componerlo tan pronto como llegaran a casa. De un humor indescriptible, Moochan miró la escena sin comprender... Sentía, **q** **ue tal vez tenía mucha envidia**. Porque Kang estaba allí con sus padres y el tenía a Ik-joong Hwang. Un hombre que le volvía un ser temeroso y pequeño. Aquel que siempre reinaba como monarca en el mundo de Moochan hasta el punto de aterrorizarlo con su tiranía. _Incluso cuando él estaba sediento de un puñado de afecto que nunca le arrojó._

Moochan miró nuevamente a las personas que lo rodeaban, incluído Ikjung, e hizo contacto visual finalmente con Kang. Tan pronto como vio al niño fruncir el ceño, rápidamente bajó la cabeza sin darse cuenta y se tragó un suspiro impresionante. La vergüenza y una sensación de enojo surgieron profundamente en el corazón de Moochan, quien lo notó solo cuando su mirada se volvió hacia el suelo. Los nombres de todas las demás emociones complejas que tenía en el pecho aún se desconocían pero sí tenía un hecho claro. En el futuro, **se dijo que nunca le gustaría ese tipo llamado Lee Kang.**


	2. Chapter 2

_El frío primaveral de marzo fue tan amargo como el duro invierno._ Independientemente del clima afuera, el auditorio de la escuela secundaria Sejung, donde la ceremonia de entrada estaba en pleno apogeo, fue calentado por el perfecto sistema de calefacción de última tecnología que tenían en las esquinas. Aunque era una escuela secundaria general, la producción de los graduados fue muy buena y las donaciones fueron desbordantes por lo que las instalaciones también eran comparables a la de una escuela secundaria de alto nivel.  
Moochan se sentó en una silla a medio camino y miró al frente del auditorio con cara palida y apagada. Quizá más de la mitad de las donaciones destinadas a la escuela cada año provenían de la familia de **Lee Kang** , el representante de primer año y quién ahora estaba dando un discurso bastante elaborado. Para seguir aprendiendo en la escuela donde se graduaron su padre y su abuelo, Kang entró a **Sejung** **High** aunque fuera una escuela secundaria general. Y como Kang fue a Sejung High, Ik-joong también envió a Moochan allí. De hecho, _era un patrón que se había repetido desde la primaria._

**"Y ahora, unas palabras de nuestro representante del salón B".**

La ceremonia de entrada parecía acercarse al final. Al mirar al director, la parte de atrás de Kang era tan imponente que era difícil de creer que tenía 17 años. Era ancho y superaba los 1.80. Moochan, que apenas y alcanzaba los 1.70 frunció el ceño ante la ira que le salía de los labios sin siquiera ser completamente consciente de eso...   
Una vez pensó en lo maravilloso que hubiese sido ir a otra escuela secundaria e incluso hoy, en la ceremonia de entrada, _opinaba exactamente lo mismo._

**"La ceremonia de entrada número 103 de nuestro ciclo escolar 20XX - 20XX ha terminado".**

Los ex estudiantes de primer año, que estaban sentados en el auditorio, se despertaron y el interior del salón rápidamente se convirtió en un alboroto impresionante. Lo mismo ocurrió con los asientos familiares en el segundo piso del auditorio por lo que el magnífico ruido pareció incluso venir desde el techo y las paredes.  
Moochan miró a su alrededor y volvió a caer sobre la silla. Era mejor sentarse y aguantar así un rato que atravesar esa horrible multitud por lo que el joven, que estaba concentrando en sus propios asuntos mentales, _pronto observó el respaldo de alguien que estaba sentado en una silla del auditorio justo igual que como lo estaba haciendo él_. Mientras todos estaban dispersos o se reunían para tomar fotografías o saludarse, él estaba allí simplemente esperando. Y parecía un resultado natural que Moochan, que no tenía nada que hacer en ese momento, comenzara a escudriñar su espalda. _¡El problema era que no había mucho que ver!_ Una chaqueta de uniforme escolar con cabello castaño suelto y hombros delgados. Moochan lo observó con atención, incluso cuando decidió mirar por la ventana. Hacía frío por la mañana y ahora llovía a cántaros, el interior del auditorio era cálido pero debido a que afuera hacía mucho frío, todos vestían abrigos gruesos y con peluche. Todos menos él, evidentemente.

De repente se preguntó cómo sería su rostro y sin dudarlo, Moochan se levantó de su asiento y caminó rápidamente hacía él. Un paso, dos pasos. A medida que avanzaba, surgió una expectativa desconocida. Estar en esa escuela significaba que era Alfa o Beta pero de todos modos, _¿Por qué se sentía así de feliz?_ Aunque la pregunta fue borrada de su cabeza rápidamente porque aunque Moochan caminaba diligentemente, el hombre se levantó de su asiento y caminó para irse de allí. **Yeo Joo-heon**. Era el nombre escrito en la placa de identificación que estaba pegada en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Parecía un estudiante de secundaria de primero, con su rostro regordete y sus ojos suaves. Aunque era más hermoso que los demás, no era tan especial. Era en realidad, _una cara fea._

Jooheon le miró a los ojos y pasó sin decir nada... Pero desde ese entonces **Moochan recordó claramente el nombre de Yeo Joo-heon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Aunque lo había predicho antes, su vida en la escuela secundaria era _terriblemente poco interesante_. Así había sido desde el principio y a medida que pasaban los días, se aburría tanto que los dos años que pasaron se sintió morir. Era una escuela secundaria de tres niveles donde se reunían todos los jóvenes que tenían riqueza o un nivel educativo por encima del promedio. Moochan se rió al pensar en su madrastra, cuya expresión definitivamente cambiaría si su puntuación (de por si baja) disminuyera un poco más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo. Moochan era medio hermano de sus hermanos y cuando era muy joven, se enteró de que la Omega que había estado en su casa por una temporada, una estudiante universitaria muy bonita que además estuvo muy pegada con su padre, _era su verdadera mamá._ Sin embargo, además de esto, no hubo episodios especiales donde se revelará algún secreto de su nacimiento o algo impactante por el estilo. Una mañana, como de costumbre, la boleta de calificaciones de Moochan no fue satisfactoria ni sobresaliente así que Ik-joong escupió casualmente que: **_no podía creer que habiendo nacido de su madre, que era una Omega conocida por ser una prestigiosa estudiante universitaria, él estuviera siendo una completa perdida de esfuerzo y de dinero_**. De alguna manera, era extraño, pero Moochan pudo entender su situación muchísimo mejor después de eso. Es decir, tenía hermanos con mucha diferencia de edad y madrastras a las que no les gustaba. Todos tenían apariencias diferentes e inteligencias diferentes también. Si había algo injusto, era que Moochan era más como una piedra que se arrastraba por el camino en lugar de rodar. Solo se arrastraba, y luego se arrastraba de nuevo.

**"No es divertido..."**

Murmurando para si mismo, Moochan se volvió hacia el pasillo más alejado de la institución. Durante las clases, la enfermería estaba desocupada y la cama mullida de la esquina era solamente para él. Incluso los profesores estaban lejos del cubículo porque tenían mucho trabajo así que, **era sencillamente perfecto**.

Moochan suspiró, con sus ojos medio somnolientos y el rostro apagado. Siempre que decía esto, recordaba a **Eunbi** , porque estas fueron las palabras exactas que la mujer, quien fue atrapada por su padre cuando estaba con Sangchan, dijo cuando vino a su casa como castigo. Recordaba como lo miró y la manera tan condescendiente en que susurró:

**_"No es divertido."_ **

Sí, eso es correcto. _Nada de su vida es divertido o lo ha sido alguna vez._ Lo único que podía hacer de acuerdo con sus deseos era dormir y posiblemente ir al baño. Es algo así como una vida que es aburrida y que se escapa lentamente de entre sus inútiles dedos.

La somnolencia iba y venía, como olas. Su mente parpadeó como una bombilla gastada y las piernas se le doblaron en un minuto. Era hora de irse a la cama pero, cuando se acostó y acomodó la cabeza entre las almohadas, simplemente se encontró mirando las cortinas de la enfermería que estaban meciéndose al viento... Una vez, y otra vez y cuando la cortina se inclinó hacia un lado, apareció ante él un rostro familiar: **Era Yeo Joo-heon.** Moochan no podía decir si estaba soñando o si era real, pero era un hecho contundente que Jooheon fue lo único que le estaba dando placer durante esta aburrida vida escolar. _Era divertido ver que su cara indiferente se volvía desigual si lo molestaba de vez en cuando._  
Después de descubrir a Jooheon en la ceremonia de entrada, Moochan estuvo a su alrededor durante bastante tiempo. No había otra razón más que decir que estaba aburrido a muerte y que Yeo Joo-heon, común y todo, era un tipo con el que podía jugar y pasar el rato. Debido a que parece estar en una situación difícil nunca tomó dinero ni bienes de él así que, tal vez podía llamarse _un tipo muy considerado._

De todos modos, él siempre es quien tiene que ir primero para lograr que le haga caso por lo que, _si realmente estaba allí,_ podía decir que era un auténtico milagro.

La cortina de la enfermería era movida por el viento, cubriendo el rostro de Jooheon a primera vista y luego, mostrándolo de nuevo... Moochan cerró lentamente los ojos y los abrió de nuevo cuando le vino a la mente una escena de una película japonesa que habían visto en el aula de la escuela. No recordaba el título, _pero si que era de amor._

**"Moochan."**

**_"¿Qué pasa?"_** Trató de responder a eso, pero la voz no salió bien porque aparentemente seguía bastante adormilado. En primer lugar, Jooheon era alguien quien siempre decía _"Hwang Moo-chan"_ , por lo que era extraño llamarlo solo "Moo-chan" y quitarle los apellidos. Guardó su respiración y vio ahora a Jooheon, acercándose lentamente hacía él. _De verdad muy lentamente..._ Cuando Jooheon se sentó con cuidado en la cama, el colchón se hundió bajo su peso.

**"Moochan."**

La mano de Jooheon, que era alargada, delgada y bonita para un hombre Beta, tocó suavemente el brazo de Moochan y por alguna razón, _se sintió muy caliente_... El cabello teñido se inclinó lentamente sobre él y se derramó hasta hacerle estremecer y luego, abrió la boca para vomitar un largo suspiro. El cabello le hacía cosquillas en la cara y su temperatura corporal cubrió finalmente sus labios abiertos en un beso pequeño y tierno.

En el momento en que el aliento y la saliva se mezclaron:

**"Oye, ¿Qué pasa contigo? Soy la enfermera ¿No me reconoces? Deja de dormir y entra a la siguiente clase antes de que se lo diga al director."**

Moochan se despertó en la cama, sacudiendo su brazo salvajemente antes de saltar como un resorte y quedarse sentado. La enfermera, que lo miró con una expresión de entre tristeza y desprecio, sacudió la cabeza y regresó a su escritorio mientras decía un montón de regaños que no podía entender.   
Moochan por otra parte, miró estúpidamente al techo y comenzó a parpadear. _¿Fue un sueño?_ No pudo serlo _¿O si?_ El tacto del colchón, la forma en que se hundía y la temperatura corporal caliente que tocó su cuerpo fue demasiado vívida para serlo.

**"Yo... ¿No había ningún otro niño aquí aparte de mí?"**

**"No hay muchos niños en la escuela que disfruten de saltarse la primera clase".**

La enfermera respondió sin mirar a Moochan a la cara. El tiempo indicado por el reloj de pared sobre su cabeza dice que quedan 10 minutos antes del final de la primera clase y han pasado menos de 15 minutos desde que miró a Jooheon junto a él... Cuando volvió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, notó que la ventana de la enfermería se cerraba herméticamente por lo que, por supuesto, las cortinas no pudieron ser arrastradas por el viento.

Realmente fue un sueño.

**"¿Fue un sueño?"**

Moochan miró lentamente hacia su propio cuerpo. _Su pene estaba erguido, revelando un bulto pesado más allá de la fina manta._

**"¡Puta madre!"**

**"Si continúas diciendo groserías, voy a pedirte que salgas ahora".**

**"¡** **Ahhhhhh** **!"**

Fue en el momento en el que al segundo grado de la escuela secundaria le quedaban menos de unos días antes de pasar a tercero. _También fue el día en que su interior comenzó a distorsionarse todavía más._

_**//** _ **Final del primer extra//**


	4. La pequeña princesa.

El presidente **Lee Dae-seok,** director de la Fundación Seryong, no era un hombre que trabajara precisamente duro. Ese más bien, _sería el caso de todos los trabajadores que estaban en la Fundación Seryong._ Poseía tres hospitales bajo su empresa, compañías farmacéuticas e investigadores, prestigiosas academias privadas y otras empresas que utilizaban todo tipo de inmuebles a su nombre. El presidente Lee Dae-seok solamente supervisaba, daba órdenes y se retiraba para cumplir con cosas _"muchísimo más importantes que esas."_

Solía pedir muchas cosas artesanales para su disfrute personal como por ejemplo, un escritorio de bordes suaves construido completamente de caoba y más recientemente, _un tablero de ajedrez que el artesano talló a mano en un árbol de_ _ginkgo_ _._ Este último, se debía principalmente a que estaba comenzando a enseñar **Baduk** a su bisnieta, la pequeña **Taeyang-i.** Una niña muy adorable que se quedaba quieta, seguía órdenes a la perfección y que había comenzado a interesarse en el Baduk a últimas fechas, uno de los pocos pasatiempos de Daeseok y algo que no mucha gente disfrutaba.

No era de extrañar que el afecto goteara de los ojos de Daeseok, mientras miraba a su pequeña bisnieta diciendo que quería jugar con él.

Un árbol enorme de ginkgo milenario fue tirado especialmente para fabricar su juego por lo que el artesano, intentando lucirse y pensando que sería un desperdicio, talló el tablero y construyó también un dragón en el gran tronco que había sobrado. El hecho de que cada una de las escamas fuera brillante y bien definida parecía elevar el precio de su trabajo hasta las alturas así que tanto Woojoo como Kang parecían estremecerse con solo pasar cerca. Ambos pensaban que solo quería un tablero para Go, _¡Pero esto ya parece muchísimo más exagerado!_

Daeseok, quien estaba orgulloso de su adquisición, sonrió y limpió el polvo entre las escamas utilizando un paño mojado. Recientemente, las únicas personas que jugaban contra él eran otros ancianos solitarios en el parque que le invitaban cada que tenían tiempo. _¡Y que solitario y terrible es eso!_ Así que ahora, con la promesa de tener a su bisnieta junto a él, limpió el tablero con una sonrisa entusiasmada en su boca arrugada y luego, puso una caja de **GO** sobre la mesa para comenzar a sacar brillo en sus fichas.

 **Sonó el teléfono.** Era hora de que su bisnieta le llamara para que fuera por ella hasta su casa así que Daeseok recibió la llamada con un rostro increíblemente brillante.

**"¿Taeyang?"**

**[¿Bueno? Solo quería decirle que yo iré con la niña.]**

Cuando las palabras del esposo de Kang saltaron por el teléfono, _nubes oscuras comenzaron a caer sobre el rostro claro de Daeseok._


	5. La pequeña princesa. 1

**"Al final, llegó el momento en que Taeyang va a volverse una niñita."**

**"¿Qué? Lo dices como si fuera malo."**

**"¿Entonces te gusta esto?"**

Woojoo estaba muy inconforme con este día: El momento en que Taeyang venía deliberadamente a jugar Go, parecía estar arruinado por una **estúpida** sesión de juego infantil. Intentó detenerlo, pero las únicas personas en la inútil casa eran su abuelo, que estaba limpiando sus fichas con una cara deprimida y sus padres, que decían que no podían hacer nada para evitarlo.

**"Es muy inteligente, mamá. Pero aunque es una niña, no debería jugar a que es una princesita. Luego va a pensar que a lo único a lo que puede aspirar en la vida es... A ser rescatada y mantenida por un príncipe."**

**"¿Sabes que tú hiciste eso cuando eras más joven?"**

**"Ja, mamá. ¿Tengo que decirlo? Yo quería ser una reina, no una princesa".**

Ante las palabras de Woojoo, la madre cerró la boca con rostro tembloroso. Era una época en la que el sexismo era un tema sensible, pero cuando lo pensó detenidamente, era cierto que su niña nunca estuvo metida en cuentos de hadas ni en historias con un contenido emocionalmente desfavorable en el que se planteaba _que los hombres eran los únicos que podían salvar el día._ Cuando jugaba, tiraba lejos las tiaras y prefería la capa roja que usaría en la coronación en lugar de un vestido. De todos modos, era una bebé inusual así que una sonrisa se deslizó en su boca al recordarlo.   
Por otro lado, Woojoo, frunció el ceño al ver las frutas de temporada servidas en un cuenco decorado junto con un té caliente.

**"Oh, no me gusta ese tipo de fruta".**

**"Al abuelo le gusta el caqui, pero también voy a poner melón para la niña."**

**"Sí, sí. Hasta la noche."**

Woojoo suspiró levemente y levantó la taza de té. No era inusual que una niña cayera en el juego de _la princesa_ en esta época del año. Pero más bien, mientras Taeyang estaba en el jardín de infancia y salía con sus compañeritos, sentía que estaba enganchadose en los mismos juegos que les gustaban a sus amigos y eran un poco... **Horribles**. No hace mucho, escuchó que quería tener una muñeca y luego dijo que deseaba tener un kit para decorar su propia tiara. Algo que combinara con el hermoso vestido que le regalaron. Dijo que el padre de una de sus amigas era el dueño de una popular industria de moda que había lanzado una marca de joyería de lujo y que además, estaba realizando una promoción para alquilar y exhibir varias tiaras reales europeas. Invitó a los niños para ir a jugar y al final, Jooheon, quien no pudo persuadir a la niña, pidió paciencia por teléfono y explicó que vendría después. Como resultado, los adultos, que solo habían estado esperando a Taeyang durante todo el día, no pudieron decir nada al respecto aunque estaban comiendo con caras deprimidas.

Woojoo estaba en silencio. 

**"¿Qué tal si intentamos seducirla? Con un juguete o algo por el estilo..."**

**"¿Qué tal si hacemos un pedido? Podemos comprar una tiara hermosa y hecha completamente de oro y entonces así, puede que venga a verla a menudo. La guardaremos y ella la ocupará cuando se case. ¡Oh! Imagínate. Usará la tiara que solía tocar cuando era joven, en su boda. ¿No es demasiado romántico?"**

**"Mamá, Taeyang tiene siete años..."**

**"¡** **Cof** **cof** **, ujum!"**

El anciano, que se había quedado sin palabras, se despertó repentinamente y comenzó a toser. No dijo nada directamente, pero fue una tos que mostró que no le gustaba lo que decía su madre.

**"No significa... Que tenga que casarse de inmediato."**

**"¡Va a llegar tarde un día y ya estás diciendo cosas inútiles, mujer!"**

**"Pero si mi abuelo fue el más decepcionado".**

**"¡Para nada! No es así yo solo...** **Am** **, estoy triste porque siento que ya nadie está interesado en el** **Go** **."**

**"¿Qué tal cambiar al ajedrez en lugar del** **Go** **?"**

**"¡El** **Go** **es coreano!"**

**"Eso solo significa el abuelo es bastante** **antic** **..."**

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, su madre golpeó la parte baja del cuello de Woojoo. No dolió mucho, por supuesto, pero la chica frunció los labios con una cara deprimida. En realidad, estaba pensando en asumir lo que había dicho, ir al almacén y traer un tablero de ajedrez para mostrarle que era más divertido que el maldito Go, pero tal vez, no era la solución ni el momento adecuado.

**"Bueno ya, no funcionará de todos modos. Taeyang se divierte aquí y quiere vernos porque nos quiere mucho. ¡¡No hay que forzarla como si fuera una tarea!! Incluso si la bebé no llega hoy, se acabó porque llegará mañana. ¡Solucionado! Quiere jugar con sus amigos por un rato ¡Jooheon prometió que la traería!"**

Eso tenía sentido. La familia, que se sintió atraída por las palabras de Woojoo, volvió a cambiar su expresión en un instante. Incluso su padre, que estaba sentado en el sofá en completo silencio, comenzó a mover la cabeza de atrás para adelante para darle la razón. Los ojos de Woojoo brillaron como nunca antes, y la voz susurrante se hizo más profunda.

**"¡** **Fighting** **!"**

**"¡¡** **Fighting** **!!"**


	6. La pequeña princesa. 2

" **¿De verdad vas a ir así a la casa del abuelo?**

**"¡Ujum!"**

**"¿Estás segura de ponerte la corona?"**

**"¡Ujum!"**

¿Por qué se siente avergonzado? Jooheon levantó la mano por un momento y se cubrió la cara. Taeyang, quien recientemente se enamoró de los cuentos y películas infantiles, estaba preocupada por tratar de usar un vestido gordo y esponjoso dondequiera que fuera. Incluso hoy en día, tiene una corona de juguete de plástico y pendientes de fantasía colgando de sus pequeñas orejitas. _¿Cómo podía no estar entusiasmada con ir a visitar la exposición de joyería con sus amigas?_  
Tomando una respiración profunda, Jooheon aclaró su mente: Hoy van de casa en casa en su auto de todos modos así que no debe explicar nada. Y no había mucho problema porque las personas de la familia de Lee Kang, incluida Woojoo, se morirían por ella incluso si la niña fuera en pijama. 

Jooheon miró a su alrededor con un gesto que recordaba a una operación de espionaje, tomó la mano de Taeyang y se dirigió al estacionamiento subterráneo tan rápido como le fue posible. Afortunadamente, era a media tarde de lunes así que no había ni una sola persona. Incluso cuando la subió al coche. Puso a Taeyang en el asiento de atras y le pasó la muñeca que le había comprado Woojoo durante sus vacaciones. Hoy en día, no podía evitar llevarla siempre consigo porque ella parecía no poder estar en paz sin esa enorme muñeca de la mitad de su altura y completamente articulada. Jooheon, quien solo suspiró después de completar estas acciones con éxito, se acercó lentamente al asiento del conductor y revisó los espejos. En los viejos tiempos, antes de todo esto, lo más fácil para él era tomar el transporte público. No tenía suficiente dinero para la gasolina o para el estacionamiento. Empezó a conducir de nuevo porque se lo habían pedido. Para ser más precisos, cuando Kang y él se casaron, los padres de Kang le dieron este SUV como regalo de bodas. No había ninguna razón para negarse porque, si lo pensaba bien, no era simplemente un regalo sino, una cortesía. _Era una extraña elección de palabras._

Acababa de salir de la línea de estacionamiento y se dirigió a la salida del estacionamiento subterráneo cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar: Era obvio quién era, por lo que Jooheon conectó el teléfono al altavoz Bluetooth del vehículo sin mirar la pantalla.

**"Hola."**

**< Hola Jooheon. ¿Cómo va todo?>**

**"** **Uh** **, estoy bien. Oye ¿Vendrás a la casa de tu abuelo justo después del trabajo?"**

**< Sí, lo haré. ¿Dónde está Taeyang?>**

**"¡Estoy aquí!"**

Mientras Taeyang movía los pies, el crujido de plástico peculiar del vestido de princesa hizo un ruidos fuerte. A diferencia de Jooheon, quien había negado con la cabeza sin saberlo, desde más allá del auricular se escuchó un sonido de risa impresionante.

**< Hmm... ¿Cómo está Heeju? Si el tiempo es bueno, ¿Crees que podamos decirle que venga con nosotros a cenar?>**

**"Debido a la promoción de su película está filmando un programa de entretenimiento. Tal vez podemos ir juntos la próxima vez".**

**< Sí, ya veo. Sería lo mejor. Bueno, tengo que entrar ahora. ¿Nos vemos en casa? Hasta luego, cariño.>**

**"Claro... Hasta luego".**

Incluso después de colgar el teléfono, la sonrisa de Jooheon no desapareció en un buen rato. Kang y Jooheon aún no habían buscado una casa y vivían en el apartamento de Heeju. La razón aparente era que el lugar que Kang había preparado como _"casa de recién casados"_ estaba en remodelación, pero en realidad, fue el resultado de la solicitud de Jooheon a Kang, quien quería quedarse con Hee-ju un poco más de tiempo. Además, si le pedía a Heeju que se fuera a vivir a la casa de los recién casados, saltaría diciendo que **No** y se apartaría inmediatamente, por lo que era mejor actuar con lentitud. Sin embargo, incluso ahora, cuando Kang y Jooheon están reunidos, conversando o uno al lado de otro en el sofá, la mirada de Hee-ju a Kang no era tan agradable que digamos. Incluso, _la verdad es que podía ver el fuego._ Aunque Jooheon trató de mediar en el medio, Kang siempre se mantuvo al margen. Era muy agradable y comprensivo y estaba muy agradecido porque cuidaba siempre a Heeju como si también la considerara su hermana.

**"Papá, tomaste el camino equivocado".**

**"¿Ah? Oh, sí. Cometí un error... Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa."**

**"Está bien. Me gusta viajar con mi papá durante mucho tiempo".**

Jooheon se rió a carcajadas ante la voz clara que venía del asiento trasero. Era un poco vergonzoso, _pero no era tan malo actuar así de vez en cuando._


	7. La pequeña princesa. 3

Desde que colgaron el hueso de ballena en medio de la sala, pensó que era una familia bastante extraña para su gusto... _Pero siempre superaban sus expectativas_.

Jooheon trató de sonreír, pero sus músculos faciales estaban ligeramente distorsionados mientras miraba alrededor de la casa con una expresión bastante confundida. Todos los miembros de la familia estaban allí, vestidos como una criada de la corte real, un monarca y cosas que solo se habían visto en dramas históricos.

**"Am... ¿Qué es todo esto?"**

**"En estos días, Taeyang se ha enamorado de estas temáticas ¿No es cierto? Y dado que nuestra casa tiene un estilo tradicional** _**hanok** _ **, creo que esto es mejor que hacerlo al modo occidental".**

Tenía que decir algo al respecto, pero no tenía las palabras adecuadas para la ocasión. Afortunadamente, la madre de Kang, vestida con un **hanbok** bastante bonito, se acercó para saludar a Jooheon con una sonrisa increíblemente brillante que logró romper el hielo... La niña entró en la habitación con los ojos brillantes y la boca completamente abierta, _y fue peor cuando le dijeron que también habían preparado un_ _hanbok_ _para ella_.

Aunque venía aquí dos o tres veces al mes, podía decir que siempre estaba agradecido por su arduo trabajo con la niña por lo que Jooheon, poniéndose un poco más cómodo, trató de reír y fue a la sala de estar junto con su suegra.

**"Bienvenido."**

**"... ¿Secretario Park?"**

Después de ver al secretario Park, que vestía como un _eunuco_ , se hizo más difícil mostrar una sonrisa. Por otro lado, después de cambiarse a un **Hanbok** , Taeyang apareció ante él tan enérgicamente que pronto comenzó a reír por segunda vez. Tenía un _Daenggi_ en la parte superior de su cabello finamente trenzado y se veía **tan bonita** , que fue una experiencia bastante satisfactoria para Jooheon. _Era_ _incomparablemente_ _mejor que esa corona de plástico._

**"¡Papá, mira esto!"**

**"¡Estás hermosa! Oh Dios mío. ¿Incluso prepararon la ropa de la muñeca? ¡Me encanta!"**

La niña se rió de las palabras de su padre y luego, dio un par de vueltas para él. La muñeca en sus brazos llevaban el mismo hanbok y los mismos accesorios, por lo que era aún más tierno de presenciar. Sin embargo, mientras estaban abrazados y Jooheon la estaba viendo de arriba para abajo, hubo un sonido de tos en el pasillo y el movimiento de su abuelo, levantando meticulosamente la cabeza. A diferencia de la expectativa de que llevaría tal vez, una bata, utilizaba un **Hanbok** **de** **Durumagi** junto con un sombrero en la cabeza. Esto, por supuesto, acompañado de un bastón con forma de dragón en una mano. _Era difícil apartar la vista de esa cosa._

**"Cada vez que te veo, tu rostro parece mejorar ¿Comes bien, muchacho?"**

**"Por supuesto. ¿Cómo ha estado el abuelo?"**

**"No hay razón para que no esté bien."**

Joo-heon, que se levantó de inmediato, lo saludó extendiendo la mano mientras que la niña se apresuraba a abrazarlo. Gritando:

**"¡El abuelo es un rey!"**

**"Ah, ¿Y tú no eres nuestra pequeña princesita? Vas a jugar con el abuelo hoy ¿No es cierto?"**

Taeyang, que todavía sostenía una muñeca de medio metro en sus brazos, miró al anciano y asintió varias veces con la cabeza: **"¡El abuelo jugará a las muñecas con Taeyang el día de hoy!"**

**"¿** **Um** **? Entonces ¿No jugaremos** **Baduk** **...?**

Una pregunta que no pudo completarse, se desvaneció de la arrugada boca del anciano. Jooheon se aclaró la garganta sin motivo y ocultó la risa que parecía poder estallar de su boca en cualquier momento. Lo mismo ocurrió con su suegra, porque escuchó una pequeña tos por detrás.

**"Dado que Taeyang lleva un** **Hanbok** **hoy, ¿Por qué no juegas a ser una princesa coreana? ¿Te gustaría que tu abuelo fuera el príncipe de la dinastía Ming?"**

**"¿** **Um** **? ¿Por qué no del mismo pueblo coreano? "**

**"¡Porque la princesa se casa originalmente con un príncipe de otro país! Lo elige el Bumar".**

**"¿Bumar?"**

**"Bumar significa... Pues elige a alguien que pueda ser útil para el rey."**

La voz del anciano y de la niña, hablando de historia, se fue alejando lentamente... Al final, parecía que su idea del Baduk estaba desechada y que habían decidido jugar a las muñecas en su habitación. Jooheon miró hasta que la espalda del anciano, que sostenía a la niña, desapareció al final del pasillo. **Una escena que hizo que su corazón se sintiera cálido.**


	8. La pequeña princesa. 4

Después de salir del hospital, Kang se dirigió directamente a la casa principal... _Y caminó hacia atrás cuando entró por la puerta_. Esto se debía principalmente a que le sorprendió la gente vestida con ropa que solo se vería en dramas históricos.   
No sabía si había algún evento en casa hoy, así que sacó su celular para comprobar la fecha. Y solo después de reconocer que era un evento preparado para Taeyang, dio un paso adelante con cara de seguridad.

**"¿Por qué utilizan un Hanbok?"**

**"Estamos jugando, es para que la bebé se divierta. ¿Te gustaría ponerte uno también?"**

**"¿Taeyang está feliz?"**

Solo confiando en el rostro de su madre, que sonreía silenciosamente, Kang asintió, diciendo que también se cambiaría, y miró a su alrededor en busca de la persona que más quería ver en el mundo entero.

**"¿Qué hay de Jooheon?"**

**"Le dije que podía descansar un rato antes de cenar. Taeyang está jugando en la biblioteca junto con su abuelo. Hablé con tu papá hace un rato porque tuvo que salir un momento. Pero si la carretera no está bloqueada, tardará unos 15 minutos en venir. Tu hermana también estaba aquí, pero ahora tiene una reunión."**

**"Vendrá más tarde?"**

**"Dijo que sí. Le prometió a Taeyang una pijamada."**

**"De acuerdo."**

Después de responder, _Kang se dirigió a su propia habitación._ El cuarto estaba oscuro a pesar de que el sol aún no se había puesto porque las cortinas estaban cerradas para Jooheon, que se quedó dormido. Después de cerrar la puerta con cuidado, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el colchón. Lentamente bajó la cabeza mientras miraba a su esposo, quien solo emitía un sonido de respiración pausada y que, ya sea que estuviera dormido o no, cuando sus labios tocaron su mejilla, frunció el ceño y gruñó.

Kang levantó la mano y frotó suavemente las cejas de Jooheon, luego besó sus labios brevemente.

**"** **Um** **... ¿Kang?"**

**"Shh... Duerme más."**

**"¿Hay uno más?"**

El hombre rió, y besó una vez más su boca antes de que comenzara a bostezar. Luego besó sobre sus ojos innumerables veces y dejó que Jooheon murmurara, todavía con los párpados cerrados:

**"... ¿Y Taeyang?"**

**"Supongo que está jugando con el abuelo".**

**"... ¿Todavía? Todo el mundo está tan entusiasmado con la niña que tengo miedo de que comience a pensar que es una verdadera princesa y ya no quiera quitarse ese vestido ¿Viste al secretario Park vestido de eunuco?"**

Parecía menos dormido que antes y mantuvo sus labios en una sonrisa tenue por un tiempo, luego bostezó de nuevo.

**"Solo dile que no exagere".**

**"Espera un minuto. Voy a cambiarme de ropa e iré de inmediato a ver al abuelo. Duerme".**

**"Sí, estuve con ella en la exposición desde muy temprano y... Mis ojos se siguen cerrando. Por favor, despiértame más tarde".**

Estaba realmente cansado, y pronto hubo un pequeño ronquidito saliendo de sus labios. Kang besó su largo cabello sobre su cabeza y luego se puso de pie.

**"Buenas noches,** _**princesa** _ **".**

**"Sí."**

Jooheon no dijo nada porque estaba medio dormido. Si lo hubiera escuchado con atención, como en otras veces, habría arrojado una almohada contra él. Kang se rió y luego se dirigió al closet. Miró su _hanbok de durumagi_ en la parte superior de la cómoda central, se la colocó durante un buen rato y salió de la habitación, todavía jugando con sus cordones y las cintas.

**"... ¿Qué están haciendo?"**

Era un hombre con confianza en sus buenos modales, como lo había criado su abuelo, pero se olvidó por completo de saludarlo al verlo finalmente frente a él: El anciano, que utilizaba su sombrero y _la correa de ágata_ a la perfección, sostenía una muñeca en sus brazos que tenía el mismo hanbok que la pequeña Taeyang-i.

**"Lo diré de nuevo ¿Qué están haciendo?"**

**"Jugando con muñecas."**

**"¿Delante del tablero?"**

Frente al anciano que sostenía la muñeca, había un enorme tablero de Go del que se jactaba con orgullo. Taeyang estaba sentada en el otro extremo y en los brazos de Taeyang, junto con una piedra negra, había un muñeco de ballena asesina que nunca había visto antes. Taeyang respondió a la pregunta de Kang sin quitar la mirada del tablero. _No podía permitirse mirar a su padre en plena partida._

**"El rey dragón solicitó matrimonio con la princesa y dijo que la princesa debía ganar el baduk para casarse con él".**

Era curioso que el rey dragón fuera una orca.

**"¿Por qué el abuelo no está jugando a las princesas normales?"**

**"Bueno, ¿No es genial si la princesa juega también Go?"**

Cuando el anciano respondió, como si hiciera una pregunta natural, la niña asintió como si estuviera de acuerdo. Kang perdió sus palabras por un momento y miró hacia el tablero... Aunque comenzaron con doce piezas de piedras negras, ya tenía menos de la mitad así que, en este punto, estaba pensando que la princesa no se iba a casar con la pobre orca. De todos modos, ambos parecían felices, por lo que Kang abandonó sus palabras y se dio la vuelta.  
La puerta se cerró silenciosamente para no perturbar el juego y comenzó a retroceder en la misma dirección en la que había estado caminando.

Afortunadamente, ahora que estaban ocupados con el Baduk, podía tener tiempo para volver con su "princesa". Quien ya se había casado con él.


	9. Notas finales

¡Gracias por leer este pequeño tomo hasta el final! 

Con esto termina ¡Lucha! Definitivamente. Pero nos vamos a ver de nuevo en un libro llamado "¡Felices por siempre!" Y que cuenta la historia de Kang y Jooheon.


End file.
